


Devil Within.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Yandere, fraxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed decides today is the day he would confess to Laxus, but what happens when he gets rejected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Within.

Today was the day, Freed would confess to Laxus.  
He would tell the man hes loved from afar for so long how he truly felt.  
He had high hopes, he wasn't entirely sure what the other would say, or his reaction, but he hoped it was good...  
He sighed, walking up to the blonde man, stepping in front of him-

"Uh Laxus... May I speak with you?"

Freed asked, fidgeting as the other glanced at him-

"Sure.."

Laxus followed him outside of the guild, stuffing his hands in his pockets waiting for the other to speak.  
Freed took in a deep breath, looking into the orange hues of the blonde man-

"I.... I love you.."

He muttered, a flush rising to his cheeks as he forced himself to keep eye contact.  
Laxus' eyes went wide, blinking a few times before speaking-

"Freed?... 'M sorry... I don't feel that way 'bout you..."

He mumbled, sadness making its way to his face as he looked at the expression of the other man-

"O-Okay..."

Freed mumbled, dropping his face as he turned away, going home, ignoring the blondes shouts, brushing off the large hand.

He had been hiding away for a few days, not really in the mood to see anyone's face.  
There pity... The pity..  
He growled lowly, clenching his face as he slid down the wall, a frown that was there from the start never faltering.  
He wanted him to suffer..  
To suffer the way he had been...

The thunder legion and the rest of the guild had been worried about the absent runes mage, all of them banding together to help find him.  
There were no signs of him anywhere, he was completely gone...  
Like he disappeared...

It was frustrating Laxus... He wanted so bad to apologize to the man, to say they could try... Even if he didn't feel that way he wanted him by his side..  
He sighed in exasperation as another lead came up once again false.  
Bickslow patted his back, trying to comfort him some.

It was all in vain, he wasn't planning on coming back... He wanted him to suffer... He knew his weak points, he knew how to break the blonde...

And he was willing to do it in anyway possible, with anyone he needed to manipulate.  
He left a note in the Seith Mages home, telling him where to meet him and when.

A surge of excitement went through the mans body, thinking that maybe he just wanted to talk things out.

Bickslow arrived in the forest, around the time he needed to be there.  
He glanced around, trying to spot the green haired man.  
He sat for a moment, waiting for a bit.  
His head snapped up at hearing rustling, grinning as he spotted Freed-

"Baby! Where ya been......"

His words trailed off at seeing the others eyes.  
Freed only blinked walking forward as the Seith Mages grin faltered, sinking.  
He knew it was Freed... But looking at his soul, it was corrupted-

"F-Freed.... What're you doin?"

he muttered, taking a step back from the man as he took two towards him, lunging at him as he pinned the taller man to the ground-

"Shhh just be silent Bickslow..."

Freed muttered, he tried to struggle, he did.  
But it was in vain, the moment the runes were cast, he was as good as dead.  
The last image that flashed in Freed's mind of the other was his head being separated from the rest of him, not even flinching at the sounds.

Laxus had seen the note when he walked into the mans home, he had been missing for a few days.  
Reading over the note he immediately recognized the hand writing, taking off in the direction of the forest

When he arrived he glanced around, seeing the mages head presented like a prize.  
His orange hues went wide, walking to the hanging head slowly.  
He gulped, smelling the rotting flesh.  
It was real...  
The post it was hung on had a note, he hesitantly flipped it open, reading its contents-

' I will be here when you think you're all alone, seeping through the cracks I'm the poison in your bones, my love is your disease I won't let it set you free til I break you.'

Laxus gulped at the words, wondering just how far he was willing to go...  
And he had his answer to that...  
He killed one of his closest friends...   
All in order to break him...  
How many more would drop...

~Till Next Time~


End file.
